


#LoveWon: Kyalin

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Series: #LoveWon [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bending, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution after the announcement of SCOTUS' decision of marriage equality in the US. Otherwise, title says all! Kyalin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	#LoveWon: Kyalin

"Did you hear the news?" Kya asked. She sat down onto the couch next to Lin, curling her feet up to sit cross-legged. The metalbender looked over at her, peering down at her feet in disgust, before clearing her throat, returning her attention to her newspaper. Kya sighed hard, before placing her feet back onto the ground.

"I'm reading about it right now," Lin answered gruffly, her voice still a bit hoarse from waking a few moments earlier. She shook the newspaper in her hands for emphasis.

"You know, most people get their news from the radio," she pointed out. The waterbender reached over and flicked the newspaper in Lin's hands, causing a small dent to appear in the middle. She chuckled to herself when she heard Lin grumbled underneath her breath, indicating that the indentation had popped up in the middle of the section she was reading.

"And unlike most people," Lin said with a bit of an edge, lowering the top half of the newspaper to send Kya a harsh glare, "I actually like to read." She rolled her eyes and flipped the newspaper back up when Kya stared back in response. Normally, Lin's glares was able to strike fear in anyone with intimidation, but much to her annoyance, and intrigue, her girlfriend was one of the very few people who was able to withstand the look without batting an eyelash.

Kya sighed before slumping onto the couch. The two sat in silence, the only sounds filling the room was the ticking of the clock and the soft murmur on the streets below, indicating that Republic City was beginning to wake up. Loud shouts, and the sound of heavy footfalls on the pavement, indicated that the big news wasn't to stay quiet for too long.

"So, let's go," the waterbed announce, getting to her feet.

"Go where?" Lin demanded.

"To the court house." She pried the newspaper out of Lin's hands, pulling her to stand up as well. "Let's get married!"

"Oh, that's a romantic proposal," Lin snickered. She picked up the two empty tea cups on the coffee table, walking them into the kitchen and putting them into the sink. Kya followed closely behind, silently watching as the metalbender turned off the stove, heating up a teapot, with the flick of her wrist.

"Why not? Kya asked as they walked back into the living room. Lin sat back down on the couch, resuming her read of the newspaper. "I want to grow old and grey with you."

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" she wondered. The waterbender couldn't help but smile at the comment. She crossed the room, peering out the window at the streets below. A large crowd of people marched hand in hand up the street. Some were carrying their young children, who wore rainbow shirts, hats, or pants. Many were carrying rainbow flags, or banners, holding them high in the air with pride.

"Too old and cranky to get up and walk down the street?" Kya teased.

"No, I'm just wondering why you want to get married," Lin admitted. "Is it a way to finally convince you to stay in one place? It feels like a traditional way to do things, and let's face it, you and traditional are about the same as apples and oranges."

"I want to get married because it'll be recognized by the world that we are."

"Since when did you care what other people think?"

"I don't, I care about what you think," Kya answered. Lin glanced over at her, taking note of the tired and disappointed look on her face. She also spotted a look of rejection flash across her eyes, but before the metalbender could comment on it, the look disappeared and was replaced with determination. "Well, I'm going," she announced. "Even if you may think it's silly, I want to at least support the others that will be starting their new lives together."

"Hold up." Lin neatly folded up the newspaper before placing it onto the coffee table. Kya followed the metalbender into her bedroom. "President Raiko wants me and my team to act as surveillance. With this big of a change, he's worrying that some violence will occur." She wrenched open her armoire doors before bending on her uniform.

Kya made a quiet noise of acceptance in response, but was silent the on the walk over to the Court House. The two passed President Raiko was they walked up the stairs. He gave a quick nod to the chief of police as they passed. Kya frowned; she wasn't a big fan of the president since he refused to help protect the members of the water tribe that lived in Republic City during the Civil War debacle. While he did have the rights, as president of the city, to worry about his residents, his actions have put an ill feeling her stomach ever since.

The waterbender followed Lin as she took her mark in the room. Many people of all ages, gender, and nationality poured into the room. Excitement, whispers of shock, and tears of joy rang out, racing through her ears, causing them to ring, but in a nice way. Kya's smile slowly faded as she squinted, peering into the sea of people.

"What's wrong?" Lin asked out of the corner of her mouth. She was standing at the top of a set of stairs in the Court House, her hands clasped behind her back, her feet shoulder width apart. Her eyes constantly scanned the crowd, searching for anyone trying to ruin the day, while also making sure her metabending team was in correct placement, setting up a perimeter.

"I thought I saw Korra," Kya answered. She was standing a few feet away, leaning up against a marble pillar. She knew Lin was actively working and didn't want to ruin her concentration, and yet, she also didn't want to be too far away from her as well. It was something Lin would never find acceptable on a regular basis, but this was a special day.

Before the metalbender could answer, she spotted the darker girl standing up on a bench. She placed her hands around her mouth, using them as a megaphone, before yelling: "Hey, I'm the Avatar! Can this line move any slower?"

Lin turned and spotted the Avatar being tugged back into her seat by her girlfriend, Asami Sato. She chuckled a bit, slowly shaking her head. "And that is our Avatar," she said with a smile.

"I think it's cute," Kya commented with a shrug. She crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head to the side. "They're just so….carefree." Peeking over at Lin out of her peripheral, she watched happily as the young couple made their way up to one of the open booths. "It's refreshing."

"You're acting as if you aren't," Lin commented, still standing stoically.

"Yeah, but you aren't." She smiled and nodded as she caught the eye of a high-school aged couple making their way up to the front. Kya clasped her hands together in front of her, feeling warmth balloon in her chest, her eyes misting over at the declarations of love and promises for a brighter future. She didn't mind being jostled along as the crowd moved, she was glad to be part of one of the biggest changes in history.

Kya was so distracted by the commotion in the room, that she hadn't noticed Lin had taken her hand in hers, giving it a light squeeze. The waterbender smiled over at her, realization seeping in that the chief of police had broken rank and actually moved closer towards her. It was then she glanced down at their hands, noticing a glittering piece of metal on her left ring finger. She gasped, wrenching her hand free, and staring at the piece of jewelry.

"Then what do you have to say to that?" Lin asked quietly.

"Yes," Kya answered. She reached out and traced her finger along the two scars on her fiancé's cheek. Lin placed her hand on the back of the waterbender's neck, pulling her into a kiss.


End file.
